Methods for producing an image of a physical object are widespread in several technical fields, e.g. in the medical field. One example in the medical field for visualizing a physical object in an image is the field of coronary stents. For providing a user, e.g. a physician or a surgeon or an interventional cardiologist, information about whether the stent is in a correct position or whether the stent is correctly expanded and well apposed to the vessel walls, an image of the stent is produced and provided that is displayed to the user. It is very important to determine whether or not a stent is correctly deployed since incorrect deployment or partial expansion is a strong factor of re-stenosis or late thrombosis. In addition, when, for example, so-called drug-eluted stents are used, complete apposition is mandatory since the struts of the stent are coated with a drug that slowly diffuses in the vessel tissues in order to prevent over cicatrisation. In case of incorrect deployment, the ill-apposed struts will not be able to deliver their preventive treatment. However, for example, a stent is not always clearly visible under fluoroscopy or even in an exposure (cine) run. It is therefore known to improve stent visibility in X-ray exposures to facilitate the interventional cardiologist, for example, in judging the present situation. A first step is the so-called StentBoost® technique, which first realization relied on balloon marker detection for the registration and temporal boosting of a set of images containing the stent prior deployment. From DE 10 2007 023 719 A1, an improvement of the stent boost technique is described, which improvement is also called stent boost subtract. In stent boost subtract, simply spoken, a traditional stent boosted image realized prior contrast agent injection is registered and merged with a vessel image acquired after contrast agent injection. But it has been shown that in stent boost subtract, a disadvantage lies in the fact that it is impossible to detect or to track the wire under contrast agent, which wire reflects by its shape the real bending of a stent, which is in particular of importance when applying stents with a rather long extension.